Love Game
by Te-sama
Summary: Sasuke a social outcast has a crush on one of the most popular jocks in the school, Naruto Uzumaki. In the flood that is high school drama, Naruto finds himself forced into a love game. But what he never expected was to fall head over heels in love himself. Highschool AU fic. NaruSasu.
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya everyone! How've ya been? Anyway welcome to my new NaruSasu story!**

**Sasuke: Oh god what are you gonna make us do this time?**

**Naruto: It can't be any worse than what she's doing to us in HIMYF!**

**Oh don't get ahead of yourself Naruto~ Oh and I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters otherwise Sasuke would ONLY be wearing a buttbow...**

**Naruto: I could get use to that~**

**Sasuke: Dobe!**

* * *

The bustling of the crowd, the many conversations and contagious laughter resonated throughout Konoha High's cafeteria as if it were a Friday afternoon and they were all about to be let loose on the world for a whole two days. Alas, it was only Thursday though some seemed more chipper than they really ought to be for being at school for the fourth time that week. Amongst the crowd was a mop of golden hair along with tousled brown.

Naruto and Kiba made their way through the crowd from the lunch line where they had just bought their food. They made their way to the center of the cafeteria where their table was placed and all of their friends would be at.

You see Naruto and Kiba were the star athletes of the school, so naturally they were the most popular too. Their core group of friends consisted of Sakura who was the head cheerleader, Ino who was co-head cheerleader, Sai the schools artist, Shikamaru the lazy genius, Chouji the state champion wrestler, and Gaara the school badass.

As soon as Sakura noticed the two approaching she waved at them and motioned for them to get their asses over there with a wide smile on her face. Naruto waved back enthusiastically as well as Kiba. Just as they were about to reach the table a flash of raven hair appeared in front of the blonde and the next thing he knew Naruto was now wearing his lunch.

"Watch where you're going jackass-" the raven started as he turned his head to look at the guy who had just ran into him. What he didn't expect was to find Naruto standing in front of him with spaghetti all over his front and in his hair. "O-oh sorry Naruto!" Sasuke said frantically as he mentally slapped himself for being so rude to him as he felt a heated blush make itself known on his cheeks.

"Its fine-" Naruto started but was interrupted by Kiba's booming voice.

"Watch where you're going you bastard!" Kiba snarled as he pushed Sasuke to the side and pulled Naruto over to their table. "He needs to know his place!" Kiba muttered to himself as he sat down at the table with Naruto not far behind.

"Naruto what'd he do to you!" Sakura shrieked as she noticed that he was covered in today's lunch. She obviously thought that Kiba had something to do with it if the venomous glare said anything.

"Sasuke ran into me it's fine-" the blonde tried to explain but was once again interrupted by his friends. He was getting sick of them cutting him off.

"Dude it's not fine!" Kiba yelled with a nod from Sakura. "The bastard needs to learn his place!" he went on as a mischievous look took over his face in a toothy grin. "And I have just the way to do it!" the brunette said triumphantly. Ino and Sai looked over at Kiba now interested in their conversation.

"What are you planning dog-boy?" Sai asked looking at the latter with a raised eyebrow.

"Well Naru here is going to ask him out, pretend to like him and then on prom night dump him on stage in front of the whole school that should teach him." Kiba finished with a smirk, he was quite happy with his plan.

"What? Why me?" Naruto spluttered incredulously, yeah he played the often prank or joke on someone, but Naruto drew the line when it became personal.

"'Cause he has a major crush on you dumbass!" Kiba said hitting the blonde upside the head.

"No he doesn't!" Naruto said blushing slightly at the thought of Sasuke having a crush on him. All of his friends looked at him with a knowing look and nodding their heads. They all agreed that Sasuke had a crush on Naruto; they knew he was dense but he wasn't this dense was he? The disbelieving look they got from him answered the question.

"I won't do it!" Naruto said looking at his friends angrily. How could they expect him to do something like that? The second he had declined he got sour looks from everyone at the table but the redhead beside him. Gaara would back him up! Sadly he redhead remained silent; he wasn't one to get caught up in other people's business even if he didn't agree with it.

"C'mon Naruto! Do it for me!" Sakura said looking at him, fluttering her eyelashes and slightly pushing out her chest. Man, he knew that he would regret Sakura knowing about his small crush on her. He was right because right now she was using it to her full advantage.

"Yeah Naruto, I know you like chicks but it's only for a while. You won't have to suffer for that long." Kiba said referring to the three months until prom.

"You want me to string him along for three months then break his heart in front of the entire school, humiliating him. No way!" Naruto said. He was starting to get pissed at his friends.

"Oh C'mon Naru just ask him out and if he says no then the whole things off!" Kiba said trying to compromise although he knew that there was little to no chance that Sasuke would decline if the blonde asked him out. Naruto let out an exhausted sigh.

"Fine I'll ask him out, but if he says no then you guys have to back off okay?" he said giving in. You see Naruto knew that there was no chance that Sasuke would say yes, he didn't have a crush on him his friends were just teasing him.

"Okay." Kiba, Sai, Sakura, and Ino all said simultaneously. All having a smirk plastered to their faces.

"Well?" Sakura said looking at Naruto.

"What?" the blonde answered confused by Sakura's words.

"Go on! Ask him out!" Ino said kicking the blonde under the table.

"Now?"

"Yes now!" this time it was Sai who spoke up. "If you don't do it now you never will." he said them all giving Naruto stern looks.

"Fine, fine." Naruto said putting his hands up in a sign of defeat. Getting up, him and all his messy glory walked over to the left corner of the cafeteria where Sasuke sat reading a book, his best friend Neji beside him. Other than that they sat all alone. As Neji noticed the approaching blonde he elbowed Sasuke in his side effectively getting the ravens attention away from the book and towards Naruto. As Sasuke and his eyes met the raven blushed slightly and looked at him confused, other their small conversations in the classes where they sat by each other and the rare occasion they ran into each other in the hall or outside the school they never really talked let alone directly approach the other.

"Hey Sasuke." Naruto said smiling at him as he sat in front of the other boy.

"H-hi." Sasuke respond surprise evident in his voice. He cursed himself silently for stuttering in front of the blonde, if it had been anyone else he wouldn't be having this problem.

"So..." Naruto started twiddling his thumbs while staring at them intently.

"So." Sasuke said. It couldn't be any more awkward.

"Do you maybe want...?" Naruto said trailing off again.

"Want to?" Sasuke asked raising a delicate eyebrow at the other.

"Ummm...maybe...?" he rushed out looking at the other nervously.

"What?" Sasuke asked surprised, understanding the blondes rushed words.

"Catch a movie with me tomorrow night?" Naruto asked slower this time.

"See a movie?" Sasuke asked incredulously.

"Yeah." Naruto nodded his head.

"With you?"

"Yeah." Naruto chuckle at the others expression.

"As in like a...?"

"Date." Naruto said nodding his head confirming it. "It's okay if you don't want to..." Naruto said shifting nervously in his seat getting ready to stand up as Sasuke just stared at him wide eyed with his mouth open. That statement seemed to snap Sasuke out of his daze.

"No! I mean I'd love to!" Sasuke said frantically, he reached out his hand trying to get the other not to leave before he got a word in. Naruto looked at him in surprise clearly that wasn't the answer he was expecting.

"Great!" Naruto said mostly forcing himself to smile at the other boy. "I'll pick you up tomorrow at six." Naruto said and Sasuke nodded his head he bid farewell to the raven and his friend and walked hurriedly back over to his and his friends table.

All of them except Gaara, Shikamaru, and Chouji looked at him expectantly. "He said yes?" Kiba asked with a smirk. Naruto could only bring himself to nod as he sat back down in his seat.

"Great!" Sakura smirked as did the others and they started to talk about how great the next three months were going to be.

Naruto buried his face in his hands with a groan. What did he just do?

* * *

**Hey everyone~! So, what'd you think of it so far? What happens next? You'll just have to wait until the next chapter~! See you in the next update!**

**Naruto: Yeah! See ya!**

**Sasuke: If we survive until then...**

**Naruto: *opens arms* Get your emo ass over here!**

**Sasuke: Not emo...*hugs***

**Me gusta~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello and welcome back! Here's chapter 2 of Love Game hope you like it!**

* * *

"Sasuke, I'm not so sure about this." Neji said hesitantly to his best friend as he stood beside Sasuke's locker while Sasuke gathered his things for their next class. Sasuke poked his head out of his locker and looked at the Hyuga with a frown.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked in a monotone voice trying to cover up that he was slightly hurt by his friends words.

"I just don't trust him. He's Naruto Uzumaki! Star football captain for god's sake!" Neji exclaimed making hand gestures as if it would help prove his point.

"Are you saying it's impossible for him to like me?" Sasuke asked accusingly with anger in his voice as he glared at the other. Was it really that hard for Neji, his best friend to even think that it was possible for someone to like him? Yeah, Naruto was technically way out of his league due to social status, but hey! Sasuke deserved someone! He deserved to be happy! And it excited Sasuke to no end that his long time crush actually showed an interest in him and actually asked the raven out!

"No Sasuke!" Neji was quick to defend. "It's just; the people he hangs around with aren't exactly fond of you! I just don't want to see my best friend get hurt..." Neji trailed off looking at the other pleadingly. It was rare for the Hyuga to show this much emotion since both teens were more reserved. That's one of the reasons why the two had grown to be such good friends; they often showed more emotion to each other than they usually would to thirty different people. They trusted and felt comfortable around each other.

"I appreciate that you're trying to look out for me Neji." Sasuke said placing his hand on the brunettes shoulder. "I really do, but I'm sixteen. I can handle this for myself especially when it comes to my love life. If I need your help with anything you know you'll be the first person I go too." Sasuke said before removing his hand and collecting the rest of his books and shutting his locker.

"Okay..." Neji said hesitantly. "But Sasuke?" Neji asked as they started walking to their next class.

"Yeah?" Sasuke responded looking back at Neji.

"Just promise me you'll be careful?" it seemed to come out more of a question than a statement.

"I promise." Sasuke smirked.

"Little brother you look fine." A slightly taller raven said that looked a lot like an older version of Sasuke as he leaned against the doorframe to the others room.

"Fine is not good enough Itachi!" Sasuke said frantically as he ran around his room looking for the right clothes to wear for his date.

"Stop worrying Sasuke you look great. He'll be here any minuet you know." Neji said pushing past a smirking Itachi and into the younger Uchiha's room. Sasuke huffed but stopped running around and crossed his arms over his chest. Letting out a mumbled fine Sasuke finally admitted defeat and followed the two older boys out of his room and down into the living room that connected to the main hallway where the front door was.

All three sat in a comfortable silence watching TV as they waited for Sasuke's date to arrive. The silence was broken when three loud knocks emitted from the door and resonated throughout the house. Neji and Itachi sprinted over to the window where they had a perfect view of the porch and front lawn and ushered Sasuke to the door.

Naruto let out a shaky breath as he pulled up to the Uchiha mansion it wasn't hard to find since it was the biggest house in the area. Letting out another breath Naruto picked himself up off his motorbike and approached the front door. He would be lying if he said that he wasn't nervous. He was still quite shocked that the Uchiha had said yes to his request to go on a date with him, but he felt something else. Like a churning in his stomach which could only be linked to the guilt he already felt for doing this to poor Sasuke.

On his way here Naruto had made a resolve that if after a few dates the Uchiha seemed to take a liking to him then he would just break it off and tell him he liked him more as a friend and spare the raven the heartbreak if he was to continue on with his friends plan. Naruto didn't even consider that he might end up liking Sasuke as more than a friend after spending more time with him. He was straight after all. He liked girls. He liked Sakura.

Taking himself away from his thoughts he noticed that he was already on the front porch standing in front of the door. Naruto lifted his hand up to knock on the door but at the last second retreated it. Dammit, he was still nervous. Finally after a minute or two he finally knocked on the door. Making three solid knocks.

When he heard the door open he was more than surprised at the lovely sight granted to him. There in front of him stood Sasuke. His raven hair was in its usual duck butt fashion but now he was wearing a red and black skull t-shirt as well as almost skin tight black slightly torn skinny jeans. On his right wrist was an assortment of multicolored wrist bands and on his left pant loop was a silver chain going from loop to loop. The ravens pale skin contrasted nicely with the dark colors he wore. Sasuke didn't look half bad. In fact Sasuke didn't look bad at all, he looked rather hot Naruto noticed but quickly pushed that thought out of his mind. Straight. Yeah, Sakura.

Naruto wasn't the only one impressed by he others attire. Sasuke found that Naruto's black tight shirt with a red swirl in the middle and his red skinny jeans made the other look way hotter than usual. As the thought passed through his mind he instantly blushed lightly although he couldn't tell of the other could notice, but with his pale skin it was pretty hard not to.

"You look good." Naruto complimented the other as he scratched the back of his head nervously. Sasuke's blush deepened turning to a darker red at the compliment. He stepped out of the doorway shutting the door behind him and walked over to the other.

"You don't look to bad yourself." Sasuke smirked shyly as he stood next to the other. Sasuke had never really noticed, but Naruto was a good few inches taller than he was.

"Well come on then, do you want to eat before or after the movie?" Naruto asked as they made their way over to his bike.

"After." Sasuke responded as he was passed a helmet by the blonde who was now seated on his bike beckoning for Sasuke to get on behind him. Hesitantly he put on the helmet and got on behind Naruto. Naruto could sense the others uneasiness and just chuckled.

"This is first time on a bike isn't it?" he asked already knowing the answer. He got a curt nod as conformation which only put a smile on the blondes face. "Hold onto my waist and you'll be just fine." Naruto said giving him a thumbs up and flashing the raven a smile. Sasuke snaked his arms around the others waist in a rather loose grip but as soon as they took off the ravens grip tightened considerably pulling his body flush against the other in front of him.

Naruto was surprised by the fact that it didn't feel as weird as he thought it would having Sasuke's chest pressed against his back. In fact it didn't feel weird at all. Sasuke himself found comfort in the close contact as he now found out that he hated motorcycles. He had his eyes squeezed shut and buried his face into Naruto's back a if shielding himself. Naruto just chuckled and gained in speed, zooming them off in the direction of their destination.

Meanwhile back at the mansion Neji was trying to calm the older Uchiha down. "He's on a motorbike!" Itachi exclaimed throwing his hands in the air.

"He'll be fine Itachi!" Neji countered looking at the other pointedly. "I'm worried about him too but like he said he's sixteen. He can take care of himself with stuff like this."

"But-!" Itachi tried to interject.

"No buts!" Neji yelled getting frustrated with the raven in front of him. Letting out a huff Itachi left the room and headed for his own room. Letting out a sigh Neji collapsed on the couch. He swears, sometimes it's like he has to take care of two Sasukes.

* * *

**Itachi: Lol buts...**

**Sasuke: Are you illiterate? She said but not butt! *glares***

**Itachi: Fine, lol butts...**

**Sasuke: She didn't even say butts!**

**Itachi: But you did...twice~**

**Naruto: He's got you there teme.**

**Sasuke: Shut up dobe!**

**Just calm your tits and go have a naked party with Naruto!**

**Sasuke: I'm not a girl!**

**Naruto: Naked party you say? **

**Naked party.**

**Naruto: *throws Sasuke over shoulder* Just call us when you need us again.**

**Will do!**

**Itachi: Please comment and review! She'll give you fanservice!**

**No I won't.**

**Itachi: SHHHHHH! Dooooonnn't telllllll themmmmmm!**

**Are you on some kind of drug?**

**Itachi: Maybe...**

***facepalm***

**Orochimaru: Did someone say naked party? *waggles eyebrows* **

**Everyone: NO!**


	3. Chapter 3

"You can open your eyes now." Naruto said letting out a chuckle at the raven that was clinging onto him for dear life. Sasuke slowly loosened his grip and opened his eyes that he never remembered closing.

"Sorry..." he mumbled climbing off the bike looking to the side to hide his embarrassment from the blonde.

"Don't worry about it." Naruto assured him as he got off his bike and locked it up. "C'mon let's go pick something." Naruto smiled at the raven as he led him out of the parking lot and into the Konoha mall where the theatre in town was located.

They walked through the mall, towards the theatre in a comfortable silence. As they stood in the lobby of the theatre they both tried to look for a film that they thought they both would enjoy.

"How about the new spider man movie?" Naruto asked pointing at the encased poster on the wall. Sasuke looked in the direction of the poster before nodding his head in approval. He had always enjoyed a good action movie. It was just a plus that the actor who played Spiderman was totally ho, but not as hot as a certain blonde. No, bad Sasuke! Whatever you do, do not blush. Well shit.

Sasuke kept his gaze on the ground hiding his face from the public eye as the two of them made their way over to the counter. They purchased their tickets and two drinks, Naruto insisted on paying paying and after ten minutes of arguing Naruto finally paid.

"You don't have to be such a teme! I was doing something nice for you!" Naruto said in his defense. He really didn't know what Sasuke's problem was! All he was doing was being nice and paying for him!

"Yeah but I'm not a girl dobe!" Sasuke shot back with a weak glare. Naruto's eyes widened noticeably. Was that what all of this was about? Naruto's eyes softened letting the dobe part slide. It sounded more endearing than anything else and he found he actually didn't mind it so much for some 'unknown' reason.

"I know teme!" Naruto's voice lowered down from its previously high volume. "But I asked you on this date, you are my date, so I'm going to treat you like my date." And with that he clasped Sasuke's hand in his own and dragged the raven towards the correct theatre.

They got into the theatre just in time as the previews before the film hands clasped together and fingers intertwined. As Sasuke was dragged to the theatre his protests had died the second he realized that the blonde was indeed holding his hand. Sasuke hadn't been able to look away from their hands since.

"Where do you want to sit?" Naruto whispered near Sasuke's ear. The raven tensed slightly an he thanked any higher being that it was dark, covering the slight blush he had as he looked up and found Naruto's face only inches from his own.

"U-uh." Sasuke stuttered out before clearing his throat. Okay let's try this again. "How 'bout near the back?" Sasuke suggested. Naruto nodded pulling Sasuke up the steps along the wall until they were seated in the middle of the third to last row. Both liked sitting near the back of the theatre, you could see the screen best there and it lessened the chance of a human giraffe sitting right in front of you. Neither noticed as throughout the movie they slowly became closer until their shoulders were touching. Unconsciously Naruto lifted his arm and placed it around the other to make the position more comfortable.

When the credits started to roll across the screen Sasuke noticed that there was the extra source of warmth wrapped around him. You see by the end of the film Naruto had his arm wrapped around Sasuke, Sasuke's head had rested against Naruto's shoulder with Naruto's head resting on top of his raven locks in return, somehow Naruto's left hand had snuck its way over to Sasuke's left thigh holding Sasuke's right hand in his own. He didn't know how he hadn't noticed this until now but it just felt so natural and safe to be held in Naruto's embrace. Little did he know that Naruto was thinking the exact same thing. Sasuke's body fit so perfectly against his own and Naruto felt the warm flutter that came with holding Sasuke in his arms wash over him.

The thoughts caused Naruto's cheeks to flush. He wasn't gay. He liked Sakura! He was just caught up the moment that's all! But, holding Sasuke felt so right and-no! Bad Naruto! You don't like him! You like girls! You like Sakura! You're only doing this as a joke! That thought caused Naruto's chest to tighten and his heart to clench. Naruto didn't know exactly why but he assumed it was out of guilt. Coming out of his thoughts Naruto slowly untangled his self from the embraced and stood up, his blush now fading.

Sasuke looked up at Naruto confused. "C'mon let's go get something to eat." he chuckled at the embarrassed expression Sasuke gave him as he remembered that the movie was over. Standing up alongside the blonde the two picked up their empty cups and exited the theatre; throwing out their trash on their way out.

After wandering through the mall they decide on a small Japanese restaurant that they had heard was really good. Getting a small booth in the corner of the surprisingly crowded restaurant both decided and ordered their meals. Naruto had gotten a large bowl of miso ramen and Sasuke an assortment of sushi. Both were surprised at how easily they fell into conversation quickly learning that they had really similar music tastes. Both liked artists such as Three Days Grace, Escape the Fate, Maximum the Hormone, Evanescence, Linkin Park and My Chemical Romance. They also found out other common interests between the two of them. Naruto had a small goofy smile on his face. He was actually having a nice time.

As they finished their meals they got into another argument over who would be paying. Although Naruto had failed to notice as they were arguing that Sasuke had put the money down and the waiter had already collected it. As they left the restaurant Sasuke had a smirk plastered on his face and Naruto was grumbling something about stupid ass temes with ninja like tendencies.

After 20 minutes of driving and Sasuke holding onto Naruto's waist for dear life they arrived back at the Uchiha household.

"You really don't like motorbikes do you?" Naruto asked with a chuckle. Sasuke sent the blonde a glare which didn't seem to have much effect seeing as he was paler than usual and his legs were wobbling as he got off said bike. "Do you need some help?" Naruto asked, chuckling as he watched Sasuke try to stand steadily.

"No I'm fine." Sasuke huffed as he finally got his balance and started to walk towards his front door. Naruto quickly got up and off his bike and ran after Sasuke who was already at the door.

"Wait!" Naruto called after him as he finally caught up to the raven and grabbed hold of Sasuke's wrist spinning him around to face him. They were only inches away from one another. "I had a really nice time tonight." Naruto smiled as he looked into the ravens dark eyes.

Sasuke's features softened and he responded with a "I had a good time too dobe." The small smile that made itself known on the others face did not go unnoticed by the blonde and soon enough they both found their faces inching closer together. They could both feel the warm breath from one another on their faces, their eyes feeling heavier by the second. Their lips were just about to brush against each other only a millimeter apart.

"He's defiling my baby brother!"

"Itachi shut up!"

Sasuke let out and aggravated sigh and they both instantly pulled away from each other. Giving Naruto an apologetic look Sasuke reached for the door. But for the second time that night Naruto grabbed his wrist and turned him to face him. It took a little time for what was happening but he felt a kiss pressed to his cheek and then something that sounded like a 'goodnight' before the blonde had released his wrist and was making his way back to his bike.

"Goodnight." Sasuke called after him touching his fingers to where Naruto had kissed on his cheek. With a faint smile Sasuke turned back around and finally opened the door and retreated into the house.

* * *

**Hello my lovely readers! Here's chapter 3 of LG! The first date is complete! Now for the rest of the story...*sigh* Oh bloody hell there is still so much left to write.**

**Naruto: Teme I didn't know you were scared of motorcycles!**

**Sasuke: I'm not scared of them dobe! *glares* I'm just not fond of them. **

**Naruto: Just like how you never lose things only misplace them?**

**Sasuke: Exactly.**

**Naruto: *looks at Te-sama* He's scared of them.**

***nods* Mmmhmmmm...**


End file.
